Goodnight, Robin
by Seis Fleur
Summary: Robin fell asleep in Chopper's little clinic room while Chopper was treating Zoro. Zoro/Robin.


**Title: Goodnight, Nico Robin  
****Theme: #07 - Heaven  
****Pairings: Zoro/Robin  
****Setting: After their victory over Sun Pirates at Fishman Island.**

**I loved the idea of Chopper, Robin and Zoro being together – Robin and Zoro's romantic fluff and Chopper's cuteness dominating the role of a little child. I tried to make this cute. I hope I don't go OOC (Zoro's character is indeed hard to write!)**

Thank you for the review on 'Handwritten', which I uploaded last night (': Thank you for reading. I had fun writing Dragon!

Cold drips of transparent medicine soaked into his wounds, but he didn't feel the sting. He merely coughed, as the reindeer doctor applied more medicine on his wounds. He didn't even flinch. The smell of medicine was rather unpleasant, but the smell of lilies and carnations therapeutically eased his tense a little. He wondered since when Chopper actually liked keeping fresh flowers around the room, but he couldn't even find any.

"Chopper, please don't dress my wounds. You know bandages make me feel less flexible."

The little reindeer shook his head. "But they'll get infections, Zoro. At least leave these bandages on for a night?"

A night wouldn't hurt. Zoro had to agree. Midnight is approaching, the rest of the Straw Hats might have all went to bed early after the exhausting blood-battle at Gyoncorde Plaza earlier that day. He himself was worn out, though too ego to admit that he needs plenty of rest, he volunteered to be the last person to be treated by Chopper.

"All done," Chopper said, fastening the little hook on Zoro's bandage. He arranged back the set of medicines on the table, roughly, deciding that he is, too, already very sleepy and should tidy up the medicine table after a good night's rest. Chopper yawned. "Don't take off those bandages."

"I won't. Thanks, Chopper," Zoro gave a slight smile, his lips curved below his unopened eye. He got up the stool, wrapping himself back in his dark green robes and his signature haramaki. He yawned, ready to get to the boys' bedroom.

"Wait, Zoro."

"What?"

"Could you carry Robin to her room?" Chopper said, walking towards the black-haired woman sleeping soundly on the couch. "She fell asleep on the couch. I didn't want to wake her up."

Hesitating for a moment, he finally approached the couch, bending his knees in front of her so he could be at Chopper's height. "She smells like flowers."

Chopper smiled, nodded. "She smells like a rose garden."

His acknowledgement of the sweet fragrance was spontaneous and unplanned. He was afraid of touching her even a little, she looked so innocent and fragile as she carried herself away into her dreams. His breathing pace grew faster, he wasn't even sure if it accelerates by itself or that he just intended to breathe in more of the sweet floral fragrance radiated by Robin, but the latter was such a freaky excuse to think about.

He smiled.

Chopper looked puzzled at his smile.

"Just between you and me, she's beautiful, isn't she?"

The little reindeer nodded. "Robin is always beautiful!"

Zoro slipped his arms slowly under Robin, careful not to wake her up. He raise her close to his chest, carrying her like a peacefully sleeping bride. "God, she's so light."

Chopper yawned lightly, following behind Zoro as he carried Robin to the girls room. Both kept their footsteps as quiet as possible so that they would not wake anyone else up. When they reached the door of the girls' room, finally – and unfortunately – the creak of the bedroom door had awaken Robin.

Still in Zoro's arms, she rubbed her eyes with her hands, and looked down. "Chopper?"

"Sorry if I woke you up," Zoro said, still holding her close to his chest.

Robin smiled, and flung her arms around Zoro's neck to be more secure. "I was having a good dream."

"About what?" Chopper asked.

She shook her head. "It wasn't a dream."

Zoro kicked the door open slowly, and placed sleepy Robin on her bed. She sat up, adjusted her blanket and rubbed her eyes sleepily once again. Nami was already sound asleep on her bed, at the other side of the room. Zoro and Chopper wished her goodnight – Chopper hugged her and she kissed the little reindeer on his head.

"Do you want a goodnight kiss too?" Robin asked jokingly, looking up at Zoro as Chopper giggled.

Zoro blushed a little, and without even expecting it he crouched down and planted a quick kiss on Robin's forehead. "Goodnight, Nico Robin."

Robin grinned, moving herself to one side of the bed as if making room for another person. "You both looked awfully sleepy. Just sleep here instead?"

Chopper jumped onto the bed, adjusting himself in Robin's lap. Zoro let another smile slipped, wanting to refuse, but Robin pulled his arm softly. Zoro gave in, and climbed onto her bed too, being too careful to keep clear space between him and Robin.

Robin cuddled Chopper like cuddling a little boy, trying not to fall asleep as she waited. Zoro's hands crawled under the sheets, on her skin, touching her waist, ticklish but gentle. She felt him moving closer, his warm body enveloping her from behind.

"Robin, do you know you're so hard to resist?"

"Goodnight, Zoro."


End file.
